Could We Have?
by DeNerd
Summary: Alone in the military prison, Shadow contemplates whether his friendship with Maria could possibly have been something more.


Could we have?

Shadow placed his gloved hands on the cool glass in front of him, his own deep eyes staring back at him, flashing with the anxiety and nervousness that writhed in his stomach. Behind his reflection he could she the rest of the light grey room, the familiar glass and perplex structures that were all he had know for all his existence. Yet the familiarity and stableness of the room was no comfort and did little to dampen the flame of uneasiness that burned with him.

"Shadow, what was it you wanted to tell me?" Said the girl next to him. Her deep brown eyed gazed into his as he looked at her. Her slender figure was enhanced by the tight fit of her thin white dress and her blonde hair fell past her slim face like a shining waterfall. Yet what drew his attention was the eyes, the kind, gentle and understanding eyes…

With a shake of his head he looked away sharply, realising that he had been staring for too long. Then, unable to face her, he looked back to the window. Finally, in a voice cracking with the emotion that filled his soul to the brim, he said the words he'd never dared to say before.

"Maria… I love you."

She stared at him, he knew he'd said too much, but he'd said it anyway so now he would have too accept whatever Maria would say next…

Shadow grunted in annoyance. He'd been doing it again. Angry with himself he got up and started to pace around the cold concrete floor of the military prison. There was no room in the cell for him to skate, so pacing was the only thing he could do to keep his mind off things…

Off her.

Shadow kicked the wall as the usual flood of memories swamped his mind, but worse than the memories were the non-memories. The illusions of what he'd wanted to do, of what could have been if he'd only said those words…

"Maria… I love you."

She stared at him, he knew he'd said too much, but he'd said it anyway so now he would have too accept whatever Maria would say next…

She smiled kindly and her eyes became warm and loving as she said words he'd only ever dreamed of hearing before. "Shadow, I love to."

His eyed widened in shock "B-but how? Why?" He stammered, confused.

"Oh, Shadow. I always liked you, from the day you were made I knew there was something special about you, something no other man had…" Shadow looked into her eyes and knew that she was telling him the ultimate truth.

"Maria, I never realised you felt like that." Shadow admitted, looking at her with adoration, "I never thought that you could possibly feel this way about me. I just…" Words failed him, but with a trembling hand he gently touched her cheek and smiled as he felt her tremble at the touch.

"Shadow…" She whispered as she gently placed her hand on his chest, he tensed in shocked, but then he slowly relaxed as she started to stroke his quills with her other hand. Shadow slid his hand around her face and towards the back of her head and then, pulling her waist close to his, he gently tilted her head forward and pressed her soft lips to his…

Shadow slid to the floor with his eyes closed as the warm pleasure of his thoughts spread through him, his breathing became deeper as he gave himself up to the images. He could almost feel her tender body pressed against his, her hands stroking his quills with only the greatest of care. His lips parted with the want and ecstasy that was in him.

"Maria…" He sighed. He opened his eyes, excepting to see her smiling at him. Those warm eyes shining as he petted her body.

The cold grey concrete shot into sight like a bullet. Shadow noticed the position he was in and straightened up instantly, conscientious even though no one ever came to see him anymore.

"What am I doing?" He scolded himself mentally. "I should be thinking about my promise, not about my physical wants!" He sighed, "She probably never thought of me like that anyway. I was right to keep my mouth shut! Who knows what I could have done if I'd really said that?"

"Maria… I love you."

She stared at him, he knew he'd said too much, but he'd said it anyway so now he would have too accept whatever Maria would say next…

Her eyes hardened and became piercing, cutting into his soul like a dagger. "And?" She snapped.

"I…I just thought… that is… maybe you could… we might…." Shadow muttered incomprehensibly, knowing that whatever he said would sound stupid and idiotic.

"You though I would like you to!" She scoffed.

"Well… yes." Shadow admitted quietly. For that was what he had believed, deep in the heart of his soul. "How stupid." He thought.

"How could you have thought that?" She asked mockingly, "There's no way we could have possibly been compatible! You're a hedgehog I'm human! You're barely half my height! Why should I ever love you?"

"Indeed, why should she have? I may be the ultimate life form, but that's no reason for her to love me." Shadow thought, despising himself for even dreaming of the concept. Now filled with misery, he placed his hand over his heart, as if it could possibly ease his pain. There was a soft rustle of paper. Surprised Shadow reached into the small pouch that had been placed over his heart for him to use a pocket. He pulled out a small square of card. It was a photograph showing him and Maria standing together, her hand placed of his shoulder and her brilliant eyes staring out of the paper. Then he suddenly knew.

"There were reasons for her to love me." He thought, "But whether she did or not, I don't know." He looked up to the concrete ceiling, seeing the bright twinkling stars in his mind's eye, "But one day, I'll be able to find out."


End file.
